Loves like the firts time
by IamCecy
Summary: Courtney estaba acostumbrada a recibir mensajes de odio, a si que no se sorprendió al encontrar otro ahí, lo que si la sorprendió fue el contenido: ¿Duncan terminando con cara-pálida por ella? Luego, ¿Duncan citándola? Rated T por lenguaje. (El titulo no tiene casi nada que ver)


_Hola! El fic llamado "Amame" lo elimine por los excesivos errores de ortografia, queria volver a subirlo corregido pero no pude volver a escribirlo porque la idea dejo de atraerme. Hice este. _

_Isla del Drama no es mía, es de sus respectivos dueños._

* * *

Courtney sabía que no era el personaje favorito de todo el mundo, los mensajes de odio se lo recordaban a diario.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué los leía, la entretenían pero también la herían algunos.

Esa mañana se levanto directo hacia su ordenador, no se había cepillado los dientes, algo le decía que entrara a los mensajes.

24 mensajes sin leer.

Entro a leer el primero

"_Courtney: _

_Eres una maldita perra ¿Lo sabes, no? Duncan termino con Gwen ¡Por ti! No entiendo eso, Gwen es millones de veces mejor que tu ¿Por qué Duncan te prefirió? Cosas que nunca se responderán_

_ChicoGwuncanFan48932"_

Un momento… ¿Duncan había dejado a cara-pálida? ¿Por ella? Pero llevaban meses sin verse ¿Qué quería? ¿Burlarse de ella? ¿Se había aburrido de la gótica Ya se había acostumbrado a toda clase de insultos así que no tomo en cuenta lo que le había dejado ese chico.

Con la cabeza llena de preguntas, la morena abrió una pestaña nueva y busco información sobre la ruptura de "Gwuncan"

Rápidamente entro al primer resultado y se apresuro a leer:

_¿El final de Gwuncan?_

_Al parecer la pareja termino su relación hace unos días, buscamos a fondo información sobre ellos, normalmente se les veía juntos todo el tiempo y se dejaban miles de mensajes públicos y quien sabe cuántos privados a través de las redes sociales. En estos días no se les ha visto juntos, dejaron de seguirse y se eliminaron de amigos. Lo más impactante para todos fue ron las opiniones de Duncan y Gwen._

_Gwen nos conto: El solo me llamo y dijo "Terminamos" Fue todo_

_El guapo joven de cresta fue el que más nos impresiono: Deje a Gwen por mis razones. Ya no la quiero. Otra chica ocupa todo._

_Los rumores comenzaron y nos pusimos a pensar en todas las chicas que conocía Duncan, no fue hasta después de unas horas en que dimos en el blanco: Courtney, la ex novia del peli verde._

_¡Es totalmente obvio! ¿No lo creen? Próximamente tendremos una entrevista con Duncan._

Courtney cerró la ventana, enfadada. ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir eso? Si Duncan dejo a la gótica es porque tiene sus razones que no la involucran a ella ¿O sí? ¡Basta! Tenía que dejar de hacerse ilusiones ¿Ilusiones? Por favor, hace demasiado tiempo que dejo de tener sentimientos hacia el neandertal estúpido.

Su estomago rugió, camino hacia la alacena y tomo un puñado de galletitas.

Sus padres estaban de viaje y no iban a volver hasta dentro de unas semanas, se metió una galletita a la boca.

-Duncan- musito mientras masticaba la galleta.

Se volvió al ordenador y dejo las galletitas a su lado. Reviso los mensajes, la mayoría eran sobre la ruptura, otros pocos sobre la pálida y lo maravillosa que era, había uno más y era de Duncan.

Por alguna extraña razón, entro al mensaje con rapidez.

"_Courtney: _

_Tenemos que hablar. Hoy a las 4 pm en Boulv Street_

_Duncan"_

¿Entonces era cierto? Un pequeño chillido salió de su garganta ¿Era una cita? No, definitivamente no.

Reviso la hora: 2:00 pm

Normalmente se levantaba temprano los sábados, pero su horario de sueño cambio drásticamente.

¿Iría con Duncan? No, tal vez sí. No. Al diablo, si iría. Corrió a tomarse una ducha.

_1 hora con 40 minutos después._

Courtney se dio el último toque de maquillaje y se acomodo el pelo hacia atrás. Tomo su bolso negro y taconeo hasta salir de su casa.

Suspiro y le hizo seña a un taxi que pasaba por ahí.

-¿A dónde?- murmuro el taxista.

-Boulv Street- respondió la morena mientras miraba por la ventana.

El hombre no hablo durante todo el viaje, si no que miraba las piernas de Courtney de reojo. Ella rodo los ojos y acomodo sus piernas en una posición donde el taxista no podía ver nada.

El bufo molesto y comenzó a conducir más lento.

Después de 13 minutos de viaje aburrido, llegaron a la cafetería vintage donde un ex delincuente se aburría y tallaba algo en la mesa donde posaban sus brazos.

Las mejillas de Courtney se tiñeron de rojo ligeramente y se regaño por tener un comportamiento de una cría.

-Duncan- saludo mientras se sentaba en una silla de enfrente.

-Princesa- respondió curvando una media sonrisa.

Courtney se ruborizo, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba eso salir de sus labios. De sus seductores y hermosos labios.

-¿De qué querías hablar?- pregunto la morena, Duncan dejo de tallar y guardo su preciada navaja en el bolsillo de su short.

-¿Quieres que te de un discurso o que vaya al grano?- Courtney le pensó un poco.

-Se directo- arriesgo mientras se preparaba _¿Prepararte para qué? _se rio internamente.

Duncan se levanto de su silla y con paso despreocupado se acerco a Courtney.

-Seré bastante directo- susurro mientras levantaba a la morena de su asiento. –A sí que prepárate-

A continuación, rozo ligeramente su labio superior con el inferior de Courtney. Ella trato de separarse pero el roce la dejo totalmente aturdida y no pudo pensar nada con coherencia.

_Labios, Duncan, Beso, Cosquillas, Estomago, Guapo, Sensual_

Fueron las únicas palabras que pasaban por la mente de Courtney.

Duncan mordió con suavidad el labio de la chica y ella reprimió un gemido.

El estampo sus labios contra los de ella, mordió de nuevo el labio de ella y Courtney separo un poco los labios, Duncan aprovecho esa oportunidad y dejo que su lengua entrara a la boca de Courtney.

Ahí comenzó una guerra de lenguas, Courtney no era muy experta en eso pero se dejo llevar por todas las sensaciones que la recorrían. Ambos competían fervientes mientras atraían la atención de la pareja de casados de atrás.

La pareja de atrás carraspeo sonoramente cuando la mano de Duncan hizo amago de pasar a otras partes.

Courtney empujo a Duncan con suavidad cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente y se incomodo al sentir la mirada reprobatoria de la pareja de atrás.

-Fuiste bastante directo- farfullo la morena mientras volvían a tomar asiento.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres volver?- pregunto Duncan con una ceja alzada.

Se le escapo el aliento ¿Volver? Respiro hondo y se puso a meditar. Las hordas de fans Gwuncan locos, las quejas de sus padres, lo que dirían sus amigas. Si hubiese sido otro momento, probablemente le hubiera espantado todo lo que dijera la gente pero por alguna razón no le interesaba en absoluto en esa ocasión.

-Me lo pensare- sonrió maliciosamente y Duncan le correspondió con la misma sonrisa –Creo que el mensaje no me quedo muy claro- murmuro mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida.

-Te ayudare a aclararlo- susurro Duncan.

Después de todo, tenían toda la noche, todas las semanas que quedaban del viaje de sus padres para aclarar el mensaje.

* * *

_Se que los chicos estuvieron algo fuera de personaje, quise hacerlo desde mi punto de vista y quedo así._

_Los reviews son absolutamente bienvenidos, agradecidos y estimados. _

_Saludos_


End file.
